total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
WIWL Girl Power's July 7th, 2014 episode
The July 7th, 2014 edition of Girl Power was a professional wrestling show of WIWL, which took place on July 7th, 2014, at the WIWL Arena in Bournemouth, England. It was the first ever show from WIWL. Event The show started with the color commentator Christina Abraham, in the ring, announcing that Malin Segerström and Alexandra Santini, former A-XWL wrestlers, would share the position of commissioner in WIWL. They announced that there would be two tournaments to crown the winners of the two belts: WIWL Championship and the WIWL Tag Team Championship. The first match was Blanca Mueller and Erica Marie against Jenny van den Linden and Katherine Rodríguez, for the tag team tournament's first round. Blanca distracted Jenny, which prompted Erica Marie to pin her (Jenny) after the Hazel Eyes. Blanca Mueller and Erica Marie advanced to the next round of the tournament. The second match was Andrea Cook against Stephanie Vachousek, for the singles tournament. Andrea did the pin, after using brass knuckles without the referee noticing. Andrea Cook advanced to the next round of the tournament. The third match was Laetitia Kracheva against Andrea Jay Valeri, for the singles tournament. Before the match, Laetitia, accompanied by Jessica Willard, did a promo insulting her opponent, saying that Valeri only won championships in the past, "because everybody likes her. And, meanwhile, she has no wrestling abilities whatsoever". Jessica agreed and said that the fans were the ones to blame, and with that, they cemented their heel turns. Valeri, however, said that if the fans loved her, it's because they have reason to. And said that Laetitia bored everyone with MMA holds, and lackluster attacks. That remark infuriated Laetitia who attacked Valeri, as the match begun. The end of the match, had Jessica tripping Valeri, who kicked Jessica in her hands. From behind, Laetitia punched Valeri in the kidneys, turned her around, did the JillHammer, and won, via pinfall. Laetitia Kracheva advanced to the next round of the singles tournament. Before the fourth match, Karín Alonso did a promo stating that she would become the champion. She wrestled Jenny van den Linden, for the singles tournament. After a back-and-forth match, Jenny pinned Karín, and advanced to the next round. After the match, they shook hands. The fifth match had the return of Erica Marie, to wrestle Bianca Silvestre, for the singles tournament. Erica won by pinfall, after the Hazel Eyes, and advanced to the next round. The sixth match had Jessica Willard against Katherine Rodríguez, for the singles tournament. Jessica won after the JVD, and a pinfall. After the match, Jessica and Laetitia Kracheva attacked Katherine. The main event had Andrea Jay Valeri and Haruhi Morishima against Andrea Cook and Bianca Silvestre, for the tag team tournament. After an exciting match, Haruhi pinned Silvestre with the Haruhi Drop. The show ended with Valeri and Haruhi celebrating their win, while Jessica Willard and Laetitia Kracheva watched it from a TV set. Results Blanca Mueller and Erica Marie defeated Jenny van den Linden and Katherine Rodríguez - WIWL Tag Team Championship tournament Round 1 - 11:16 Andrea Cook def. Stephanie Vachousek - WIWL Championship tournament Round 1 - 7:19 Laetitia Kracheva (w/Jessica Willard) def. Andrea Jay Valeri - WIWL Championship tournament Round 1 - 14:51 Jenny van den Linden def. Karín Alonso - WIWL Championship tournament Round 1 - 9:10 Erica Marie def. Bianca Silvestre - WIWL Championship tournament Round 1 - 7:24 Jessica Willard (w/Laetitia Kracheva) def. Katherine Rodríguez - WIWL Championship tournament Round 1 - 5:16 Andrea Jay Valeri and Haruhi Morishima def. Andrea Cook and Bianca Silvestre - WIWL Tag Team Championship tournament Round 1 - 17:12 Announcing team Play-by-play announcer: Phoebe Plumridge Color commentator: Christina Abraham Category:WIWL Girl Power results